1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent material which is used for the manufacture of sanitary napkins, body fluid-absorbing medicinal pads and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the absorbent material for these absorbent products, there have heretofore been used cotton fabrics, rayon-cotton fabrics, cotton-like pulps and absorbent papers. However, in these conventional absorbent materials, the absorbing capacity per unit weight is very small. Accordingly, the final products become bulky and handling is very troublesome, and disposal of the used products causes problems.
Recently, there have been made various proposals in utilization of various polymers as the highly absorbing substance for the manufacture of absorbent materials. However, no satisfactory absorbent material has been developed.
We made researches with a view to developing an absorbent material in which the foregoing defects involved in the conventional absorbent materials are eliminated, and as a result, we have now completed the present device.